


Cold?

by Ethanol



Series: Ohmy people commission me to do this? [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Yohane, Demon Dia, F/F, Fluff, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: It was the same place, the same hour, and the same sights that greeted Dia when she found herself up in the world. The air in her lungs, the chill at her skin, the moss at her feet, the indigo of the sky, and the black wings that fluttered behind a being opposite to her own.Yet, it was a sight she would never tire of.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Ohmy people commission me to do this? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



Sunlight seeped below the skyline, the dark expanse of purple decorated with a majesty of stars. The acute scent of pine tickled Dia's nose, groaning at the stark contrast of the very air around her. Bare feet felt the moss beneath her, humming at the difference from the world below. It was one of her favorite things about visiting the mortal realm. Fire and brimstone was bound to get tiring after an eternity of just orange and black scenery.

It was why Dia preferred to visit at night, when the sun had long hid behind the mountains. Cold air sent a shiver up her warmth, an electrifying sensation she never tired from. However, that was not the sole reason why Dia kept finding herself up in the land of the living. Traversing untouched nature, she found herself at a familiar clearing at a hill's summit. Up here, vibrant emerald took in the silhouette of trees swaying in tune to the wind. Subtle dissonance up on trees filled her ears, doing nothing to dissuade her excitement.

Dia cleared her throat, finding a more dignified word that wouldn't make her out akin to an exuberant child. She was only merely interested. That is, what she told herself.

She walked to a fallen tree nearing the crest of the elevated earth, sitting down on the weathered wood. Her tail swayed to the brisk wind, chilling her shoulders. Her dress flowed down below her knees but provided no cover for her shoulders nor did it her arms. In Hell it was an optimal attire, but in this realm with changing temperatures, it left her cold; a relatively new feeling she had never felt until her first visit.

Soft fluttering shook the pine above her. Dia sighed, unbothered to turn her gaze. She decided to hold up the aloof demeanor for just a moment longer. "Here I was thinking you wouldn't show."

A scoff filled the tranquil air. She felt weight sit on the log, heavy sounds stirring to a stop at her side. "Unlike yourself, this one is busy with her duties."

Dia rolled her eyes, leaning back to cast a sidelong glance at the being already paying undivided attention. A delicate frame of flawless skin, complemented by the waterfall of dark azure hair. Black clothes contrasted but paired with the large pair of wings attached to her back. Black wings easily larger than her body, feathers dark as the night until the tips. Dia's eyes followed, ending at the piercing magenta; the same as the eyes shooting her a curious glare.

"I would not be surprised to see a demon with such offending eyes hungering at my very visage.”

"I was under the impression angels were supposed to be sinless beings?" Dia countered with a grin, coiling her tail around a raised finger. "Perhaps my impressions were false, Yohane?"

The angel groaned, planting tired arms on her knees before her stare wandered elsewhere. "Demons."

It was all too easy, Dia thought with a smirk. A flash of magenta was followed by a sigh, trailed away before she could comment. "I just like the view."

"Really now?" Dia cooed in a tease, crossing her legs before staring up high at the sky. "You could find yourself a much better view if you flew high."

A quiet silence followed. Then, a mumbled annoyance. "I've been flying all day."

"Of course," Dia said with a stifled laugh before a gust of wind quieted her voice. As night continued to creep at the shadows, her body continued to shrink at the dropping temperature. Warmer clothing would remove this issue entirely if not for the angel at her side.

"The sky is much more pleasing down below." They hadn't met long, give or take a few hundred years. Under the darkness of a new moon, they met each other on this very summit. It was a different time, the air sulfuric and hot from the ashes of war. It was why Dia had any business other than Hell, and why Yohane was sent down from the heavens.

With the death and decay, Dia saw no qualms in sparking fire on her fingertips for a better view. Black wings, magenta tips stained with ash, and a weary expression in the dark night.

That night, Dia used the fires of Hell for another reason than to torture damned souls.

"I'm afraid I am unable to provide input on that opinion." Since then, the air had changed, life returned to the hill where they met. Yet, they kept their constant and met up at the same summit. Nights like tonight were more common, and while Dia enjoyed the feeling of moss tickling at her feet, she missed the searing heat.

Another gust of wind shook her core, unable to conceal the frigid air on her skin. Hands went to warm her shoulders, painfully noticing the magenta gaze. "Cold, Dia?"

The demon bit at her lip, lowering her hands to her lap. "Not in the slightest."

Yohane scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Stubborn as always, aren't you?"

Amidst Dia's stern glare, Yohane stretched her wings. Its span stretched several meters, the black hue melding into the tall shadows of the tree line. She pushed against the air once, forcing Dia to shield her eyes against the sudden force, leaves, and dislodged pebbles. When the air stilled, a familiar warmth surrounded her.

"Better?" Yohane's voice was a gentle hum, Dia opening her eyes to see the angel sitting closer along the weathered log. Vibrant emerald trailed the wings that sprouted from the cascading azure, following black feathers to the magenta tips hugging her frame.

"It suffices," Dia replied with a contented hum, leaning into the wing curled around her body. Yohane sighed in a playful tune, bringing themselves close with the aid of her wings. She watched Dia sink into her pinions, feeling warm fingers caress black feathers with an amused tug of the lips.

Yohane raised a brow, shifting her wings to gather Dia's attention. "You keep yourself cold on purpose, don't you?"

Dia breathed out a laugh. It was a question that varied in structure, subtlety, and tone but meant the same. Every time, she answered it with a repressed smirk and a scratch of the mole near her lip. "I don't have the foggiest idea of what you're implying, darling."

Yohane shrugged, a soothing motion that swayed Dia closer. With how she was enamored by the blackness of her wings, Yohane was safe to let a smile show.

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there demons, it's me ya boy
> 
> another commission that i enjoyed making, thank you holly like always and if you'd like yourself one of these badboys lemme know on my twitter at @Beethanolol


End file.
